1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus that specifies a width of a print medium, a print control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology has been known for detecting a width of a print sheet by a sensor. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-309925 discloses that positions of both end portions of the print sheet are detected by a sensor mounted in the vicinity of a printing head to specify the width of the print sheet.
According to a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-309925, the sheet width of the print sheet is specified by detecting both the end portions of the print sheet. Therefore, specification of a print sheet width may be failed when, for example, the width is so long that only one end portion of the print sheet is detectable or when only one end portion of the print sheet is detected due to a detection error.